


Guys only want one thing

by whateverokayFINE



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Facials, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Touch-Starved, jonas is wildin, nsfw as hell, uuuuhhh havent written in like 28328200years sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverokayFINE/pseuds/whateverokayFINE
Summary: Jonas Wagner is touch-starved and needy. What better way to bring their relationship to the next level with bj's in the forest?





	Guys only want one thing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in such a long time (like 8 yrs lol), and I really wanna get back into it… Y’know? Plus this is all super self-indulgent. I’m bored. uuuuh so joey and mitch have been dating for a bit and as their powers get stronger so do their ~feelings~ for each other and oops first-time bjs hahaha ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (also uuuuhhhdjfndm don’t look at me i have a mouth Thing and i hope you do too lol). 
> 
> Also i started writing this so long ago and i keep like coming back to it because i’m Anxiety and also i didn’t know that u had to wait in line for an account here on ao3. so i’m sorry if it doesn’t make much sense canon wise or whatever who knows idek what i’m talking about. Not beta’d because i didn’t know wtf that meant until five seconds ago haha.

glowbug ;))  
Hey….. Are you still awake?

The light from Mitch’s shitty cracked phone lit up his room, and the lanky teen reached for it with one hand, the other moving away from his crotch. Mitch’s amber eyes widened as he realized the text was from Joey before hurriedly typing back, almost having his powers send objects catapulting across the room. 

Gross<3  
isn it way past ur bed time spots haa

Jonas sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at his phone. His mouth was screwed up into a tight line as he tried to form what he was going to say. Downstairs he could hear Sue sobbing faintly after a deep and hushed voice yelling. This had been going on for a few weeks now, and Jonas was very, very tired.

It was getting harder and harder to stay inside this house, and proving even more difficult to hide their relationship from the school, and even worst, Dean. The two teens had been dating for a few months now, and Jonas was feeling needier than ever. He was feeling more than a little touch-starved and oh boy lets’ not even get started on these abandonment issues. 

Not being able to hide under the guise of “oh i have to stay out later for a school project”, Jonas was starting to get a little stir crazy. And (maybe) a little more adventurous. He wanted to take things a little further. What better time to leave the house when your piece of garbage parents are fighting?

glowbug ;))  
Did you want to maybe go to the cove for a little bit? Practice power stuff? I kind of want to get out of the house, Dean and Sue have been fighting a lot. We could go right now if you want. 

Jonas huffed. You know what? Heck it all. Jonas is going to see him, this might even be the last time before Dean clues in. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

It took literally two seconds for Jonas to get a reply back from Mitch. 

Gross<3  
omw, 

\-------

Jonas slowed his skating as he reached the cove. It felt so amazing to be out of that house, away from his parent's strict rules. It felt so liberating and risky to be sneaking out. It was almost summer, and the air smelled like night. The younger teen brushed his hand over his chest, his heart was beating fast as he spotted a lanky figure in the distance. 

“Wow look at you, sneakin’ out an’ shit” Mitch drawled, his wolfish grin almost too big for a human's face. That was the same grin that still sent a shock of electricity down Jonas’s spine. He should be over the way Mitch’s smile made him feel, but every time they saw each other it never got tiresome. 

“Haha, yeah shut up” Jonas said playfully, kicking his board out from under him before walking towards the taller teen. He pulled Jonas into a huge hug, lifting him off his board and causing him to burst into a fit of giggles.

“Alright, let’s get down to the water an praaactice,” Mitch said giving Jonas a kiss and putting him down before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one in a swift motion. There was a “tone” in the way he said “practice” that made Jonas raise one of his eyebrows. Jonas nodded anyway, emitting a pale yellow light to guide their way. 

The two boys messed around with their powers for a bit, Mitch showing Jonas he can lift a rock bigger than himself and Jonas just laughing at how hard Mitch was trying to impress him. 

“So whaddya think?” Mitch asked, easing the boulder back into the water. Jonas giggled, watching him break a sweat as the boulder smashed into the water ungracefully.

“You’re getting better, your nose didn’t even bleed this time” he grinned at Mitch, the pink light returning to illuminate them both. Mitch’s eyes followed the lights, “Alright, let’s see what you can do babe”

They practice attack moves with beer cans, and Jonas uses his light shield to protect himself from flying objects. Mitch showers Jonas in compliments as his shield-wielding powers get faster and better. 

Jonas makes a flourishing movement with his hands as he waves around softly, the lights flow from green to pink as it brushes past Mitch’s hair, and skips through the water. Jonas’s eyes narrow as he tries his hardest to slice water in half.

Mitch cackles “Whaddaya tryin’ to do?” his voice is teasing as it causes Jonas to lose concentration and drop his hands.

“I uh, was trying to waterbend I think,” he laughed nervously “Like on Avatar”

“Wow you really are a fuckin’ nerd”

The smaller teen’s eyebrows furrowed as he moved his lights around Mitch’s wrists, concentrating hard to bind them together. Jonas managed to make Mitch raise both his hands above his head. With a small playful smile, he raises Mitch right out of the water.

Jonas felt his mouth open in a gasp, “W-woah! I didn’t know I could do that!” he uttered excitedly, the tendrils of his light grasping Mitch’s wrist tighter without much effort, “I can lift people!”

A grunt escaped Mitch’s lips as he was caught off guard by Jonas’s new “trick” and he felt the heat rise to his face, and blood pump to his groin area. 

“Oh uh” Jonas quickly looked away realizing he had given Mitch a hard-on. He felt his face flush quickly, feeling like his freckles would burn right off his face as he placed both his hands on his cheeks. 

They’ve sent dirty texts before, their makeout sessions would get pretty heated but when it came down to being face to face with his boyfriend and his massive boner it made Jonas all flustered.

Jonas was too busy being embarrassed that he didn’t even realize he had dropped Mitch right into the water. Memories of Mitch not knowing how to swim made Jonas spring into action without thinking a) Mitch is a foot taller than him and that b) they were in shallow water.

“I’m soaked Spots” Mitch whined mockingly, “guess we gotta go back to mine and change outta these wet clothes huh?” 

“Oh...I guess so” Jonas said, raising both his eyebrows in faux innocence as both teens walked into the forest towards Park n Wreck.  
\--------------  
The woods were dark and cold, only illuminated by pink lights and the tip of Mitch’s cigarette.  
Jonas ran through all sorts of scenarios of what they would do when they reached Mitch’s trailer. Maybe he would act all coy again and say something along the lines of Mitch having to take his clothes off because they’re too wet. Or maybe they would watch a scary movie and Jonas would have to snuggle in close and that would lead to a steamier scenario? All Jonas knew was he wanted to be sexy for Mitch, he wanted to be super confident.

In the distance, the two boys could hear someone approaching. That familiar shock of fear flashed through both of them, and they started to quicken their pace until the two of them were both running.

The boys found themselves deeper into the woods, Mitch pressing Jonas against a tree and quickly looking around at their surroundings. 

They both started to realize it was just a couple taking their dog for a walk, but something about ‘being scared’ did things to Jonas. 

“This is familia’, huh?” Mitch asked as he pinned Jonas against the fir, peering over the smaller teens shoulder.

Jonas began to giggle, out of breath and huffy, “Uh-hu-” he was interrupted by Mitch’s huge hand covering his mouth, which Jonas couldn’t help but become huffier at.

“Shh, thought I heard somethin’” Mitch teased, his huge palm firmly pressed against Jonas’s face, his eyes saying ‘bullshit’. The two of them stood deathly still for a full two minutes. 

Jonas was getting impatient. He didn’t hear anything, and it was getting kind of hard to breathe. 

He looked up at Mitch, before squirming slightly. In retaliation, Mitch pressed himself firmer against Jonas, “Shut up for a sec” he whispered, his tar-like voice testing Jonas. They both knew the coast was clear.

Jonas licked at Mitch’s palm which was still pressed against his mouth, this made Mitch make an oddly out of character yelping noise as he loosened his grip.

The smaller of the two knew exactly what he was doing, his eyes looking up at Mitch coyly as he began to bring one of Mitch’s fingers into his mouth, a small hum vibrating out of his throat.

Mitch sucked in a breath, the blush on his face deepening and he pinned Jonas harder against the tree, “Fuck…” he muttered allowing himself to put another finger into his wet mouth as he started to grind against Jonas.

Jonas started to drool, pink lights pressing Mitch closer to him as he slowly slid his fingers into his mouth and brushed his thumb over his lips. His lights seemed to almost solidify in intense emotional situations.

This was the furthest they’ve ever gone, even if it was only finger sucking. But Jonas felt daring tonight, he was ready for more. 

“You’re making me wanna do things to you, Spots”

“Am I?” Jonas asked, cocking his head to the side, “What kind of things?” Oooh, ballsy.

Mitch grunted, that was unexpected and you could practically hear the gears grinding in his brain as the most primal of thoughts reached his big dumb mouth, “fucking you right against this tree”.

It was too easy to get Mitch talking dirty, and hearing him say that right in front of him made Joey feel faint. It was far better than Mitch’s misspelled and clumsy text messages, asking if he wanted to make out under the bleachers, and how much he “missed his ass”.

“What else?”

“The way you’re suckin’ on my fingers makes me wanna put my dick in your mouth,” Mitch said, his voice a little over a whisper as he started to kiss Jonas’ neck, “Your mouth is so pretty an’ warm...” He nipped at Jonas, marking him up, making him all sorts of colors.

“Maybe I want your dick in my mouth,” Jonas said, ending that sentence in a whimper as Mitch bit into his freckled shoulder. He felt his face flush in embarrassment at how needy he sounded. 

Mitch chuckled against Jonas’s skin, an almost wet noise before realizing what he actually said, “Fuuuck, really?” Just the word “dick” coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth made him almost finish right then and there.

“If that’s uh…. Cool with you” Jonas quipped, his freckles covered in blush. 

Mitch made a soft “tch” noise, “You really askin’ if it’s cool with me if you suck my dick?” Jonas nodded quickly as his boyfriend raised both eyebrows.

“Joey, are you okay with this? Outside in the forest”, Mitch asked, peering behind the tree just in case anyone else lingered, dog, government agents or otherwise. Jonas felt his cheeks burning deeper, “I think it’s… Kind of sexy…” They could get caught any moment.

“I think I’m a bad influence on innocent lil Spots” Mitch chuckled as Jonas got onto his knees quickly. 

Bye bye, innocent little Spots.

Jonas, trying his hardest to act cool and collected, fumbled when attempting to remove Mitch’s pants. The ground was cold and hard, and his palms were clammy. But the thought of doing something like this in public made Jonas ravenous. 

The older teen laughed, “Slow down… I can help ya”

Mitch unbuttoned himself, pulling his tight pants down to his ankles as Jonas waited almost patiently.

“Heereee” he drawled, licking his lips slightly revealing bright orange briefs and a pitched tent that pointed achingly towards Jonas. 

Jonas felt his mouth watering as he started to slide down Mitch’s briefs, his face hot and his heart thumping loud in his ears. The shorter teen let his eyes follow a trail of soft brown hair that led to what he’d be working on for the next (hopefully) half hour (who are we kidding). 

How was he going to fit all of that into his mouth? 

“Do I… do I just?” Jonas looked up at Mitch again looking for a bit of direction, as Mitch gestured a lewd motion with his hand.

“You can touch it,” he said looking down at Jonas, as he wrapped a hand around Mitch’s dick. It was heavy and super smooth to the touch. Jonas felt Mitch tremble slightly, and he watched him close his eyes. 

He wasn’t even going to last ten minutes.

“We don’t have any lube…” Jonas noted, thinking of his secret drawer back at home and if he had any idea of what was going to happen he would have brought it. 

“Use spit” Mitch muttered. The younger teen gave Mitch a look of disbelief, which resulted in a bark like laugh from Mitch. He realized he was at the point of drooling, so what difference would it make really if he spat on Mitch’s dick? 

Jonas let his mouth well up, before literally just spitting at Mitch, mostly missing the target. Mitch covered his mouth, trying not to let himself laugh fully as his poor boyfriend tried to navigate this whole blowjob thing for the first time.

“Nah… Into ya hand,” Mitch instructed, spitting into his own hand first and slicking it expertly over the head of his dick. Jonas followed his boyfriend's motions, spitting into his palm quickly, getting drool all down the front of his shirt before giving Mitch’s dick one long pump of his fist. 

Mitch wrapped his hand around Jonas’s fist, coaxing him to go a little faster until he was breathless and leaking with precum. He let his free hand tangle his long digits up into Jonas’s soft dark hair. This was way better than any dream he had.

“Put it in your mouth”

“Impatient much?” Jonas’s was trying to mask the giddiness in his voice as he let go, wiping excess spit onto his jeans.

“You gettin’ sassy Sp-” Mitch began, his sentence getting cut off at the end as Jonas ran a tongue over Mitch’s length. 

Jonas is teasing him now, moving his mouth from his shaft to his thighs, planting small kisses all over his groin area. 

Another tremble ran through Mitch’s body as Jonas stuck the tip into his mouth, getting a feel of it before swiping his tongue under the head of his dick, flicking over the frenulum. Mitch groaned, bucking his hips forward slowly and gently, urging him to fit more of his cock in his mouth as his boyfriend's eyes teared up. 

“Just like that baby…”

Jonas flattened his tongue under the shaft of his dick, letting himself drool lewdly before giving it a suck and pushing his head further down. 

He loved the way Mitch praised him, giving him compliments and making him feel wanted. These past few months with Mitch was the first time in his life that he felt sexy, in control and confident. The freckled teen was so fucking needy and Mitch was ready to give him literally anything he wanted.

Jonas started getting into a rhythm of sucking and bobbing his head up and down with Mitch’s gentle pushes. The shorter teen would sometimes gasp for air, not quite able to take his boyfriend's entire length just yet. 

Occasionally Mitch would get carried away and grip Jonas’s hair too hard, or shakily breath out “teeth!” A couple of times Jonas would almost choke. Practice makes perfect.

“Mmmm fuck, hold on,” Mitch slipped out of Joey’s mouth quickly, dick twitching as he panted into the night air. He let it rest on his boyfriend's’ cheek, “I don’ wanna cum yet.” 

“Were you going to?” Jonas asked, wiping saliva off his chin. 

That was… Fast. 

The thought of his boyfriend finishing was making his pants far too tight, so Jonas started to unbutton, freeing his own erection.

“I want the best night o’ my life to last longer than like ten minutes” Mitch exhaled, looking down at Jonas and noticing his dick was also out.

“Fuck, Joey… You’re so sexy”

Jonas looked up at Mitch, his eyelids heavy as he placed both hands on his boyfriend's thighs. He took Mitch in, both of them making eye contact as pink and yellow lights flicked around them. 

“Joey, I’m really close” Mitch hummed as Jonas sucked his dick, the other hand moving fast on his own.

“Where do you want me to come?” His voice was so low it was almost a growl as Mitch held his breath trying to steady himself. Mitch was so close he felt like he was literally going to burst.

“I want you to uh” Jonas held Mitch’s dick in his fist, a line of saliva connecting with his mouth, “Finish on my face, please”

Mitch's eyes widened, his breathing fast as he got close to the edge, “Yeah? You’d like that?” 

Jonas knew they both would, he might have saw it in a video or two and had wasted many tissues thinking about the day he was ready to get Mitch to do it to him. 

Jonas licked his lips, stroking his boyfriend, “Please, Mitch”. For a moment Mitch was at a loss for words. His ears grew hot and red and he felt himself choke back a groan as he looked at his Joey, who was too proper to swear but was now asking him to cum on his face in the middle of the forest.

“You’d like it if I came on your pretty face, huh?” Mitch breathed, “All over those fuckin’ freckles, make a reeeaal fuckin’ mess” he started to grunt hardly able to keep himself up.

Mitch gripped at Jonas’s curly dark hair and with surprising control for someone who swore twice in one sentence, he slowly pulled Jonas’s head back. With his free hand, he cupped Jonas’s face.

“Open your mouth.” 

Jonas obeyed, fucking his own fist feverishly, tongue lolling out as Mitch let out a series of colorful swears. He hooked a finger in Jonas’s mouth coaxing it to open a little wider and aimed as he choked out a, “Oh fuck, here it comes”

Mitch moaned loudly as he painted Jonas’s face, getting some of it in his wide open mouth and a lot of it in his hair. Mitch lurched forward, riding out his orgasm while gripping a handful of his boyfriend's hair. 

“Holy shit” Mitch panted, reveling in the sight of Jonas, his hair stuck to his face with sweat, spit and cum. “That was… Holy fuck”

Jonas let out a small laugh before releasing what an actual mess they had made. “You got it everywhere” he said, wiping cum off his cheek and vengefully wiping it onto Mitch’s still bare thigh.

Mitch gained his composure and grinned at his boyfriend, “We’re not done yet”

Jonas blinked before realizing Mitch was pushing him against the tree, wrapping both legs around his neck. 

“Bet I can make ya cum in like a minute” Mitch pulled his boyfriend's briefs down lower with a growl and gave his thighs a flurry of kisses. 

Jonas couldn’t argue with that as Mitch brought his dick into his mouth, destroying him as he was introduced to a whole new realm of pleasure. Mitch grabbed Jonas’s ass, pushing him closer to his face as he bobbed his head.

“Ah- oh my god! Mitch!” Jonas was so loud as Mitch took his entire dick into his mouth. He applied pressure to his cock with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down slowly. 

With his free hand, Mitch teased his thumb against Jonas’s hole while speeding up the pace of his sucking. 

“Holy crap!” Jonas let his head fall back onto the tree, both hands rested on Mitch’s head as he went down on him. His mouth was wet and so warm, it was almost too much.

Mitch chuckled at hearing his boyfriend almost swear, “You taste so fucking good Joey” he murmured between catching his breath and giving his boyfriend a wet kiss on his lips. Mitch began rubbing his thumb harder at Joey’s entrance. He wanted to watch him fall apart.

“I love your ass, and your thighs and your perfect dick” Mitch muttered. The two made out for a moment, fast and hard, Mitch letting Joey cool down right as he was on the brink of cumming. 

“I wanna taste you, I want you to feel so fuckin’ good” Mitch’s voice was raspy and a deep and Jonas was seeing stars.

The knot in Joey’s stomach tightened as he pushed his hips into the air. Mitch wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's dick again, sucking it to the hilt. Jonas bucked his hips into Mitch’s eager mouth, once, twice and then finally -with a scream- he quickly came undone.

“I’m cumming!” Jonas breathed out, his hands attempting to push Mitch’s head lower onto his dick, thrusting sporadically as he came. Mitch swallowed, enjoying every last drop of his sweet Jonas, who began to melt against the tree like jelly.

The two of them panted loudly, their breath visible in the air as Mitch ran his hand through his hair, “Didn’ even make it to my place”

“Hold on, this isn’t fair” Jonas whined, finally able to catch his breath but barely able to keep his eyes open as Mitch scooped him up in a little hug, “I gave you a boner with my powers so next time you gotta use yours”

Mitch chuckled, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's, “I’ll telican-esis the fuck outta you next time, how’s that sound?”

Jonas mumbled a small “Mmm, that sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol n then they took a shower at Mitch’s place and or washed Jonas's face off at the cove and ran off together 4ever. lmk what u thought i guess, i really SUCK (haha get it) at writing but i’m trying to get better. REMEMBER TO LIKE COMMENT N SUBSCRIBE. I’m in the middle of making a girlfriends fic idkidk


End file.
